A Second Chance
by Anti-Nostalgic Angel
Summary: When Karasuma is on the verge of death, will Sakaki be able to pluck up the courage to tell her the truth? Switches between Sakaki and Karasuma's POV. Poemfic. SakakiXKarasuma
1. 00 Sakaki

**A Second Chance**

I sat at the bedside, keeping watch over the still body of my friend. It was night; the full moon hung in the clear night sky, its soft glow shone through the window like clouded silver sunlight. I sighed heavily as I leaned back on the chair.

It was almost unbearable to see her like this, strapped to machines with only thin plastic tubes to balance her on the see-saw between life and de . . . . I shook my head, trying to dislodge the thought. No, she wouldn't. Never. Karasuma was strong. She'll pull through.

Yet that small voice of truth would not leave. Karasuma was suffering from leukemia, battling the disease for over a year and a half now. The doctors had done everything they could to slow the cancer down. Nothing seemed to work. Now, she was ghostly pale, and horribly thin. She had lost all her luxurious chestnut hair to chemotherapy. Fact was fact. I couldn't escape it, no matter how hard I tried. Karasuma was dying, and I could do nothing to help her.

_Standing guard over a friend  
I watch as she meets her end  
This painful sorrow I feel inside  
Is much too deep for me to hide_

My vision blurred; I rubbed my eyes. _I must be getting tired . . ._ Too late, I noticed my damp fingers and the tear fall.


	2. 00 Karasuma

**A Second Chance**

I looked up; was it raining? It seemed odd; there was not a cloud in the brilliant aquamarine sky, and the sun was shining warmly. Lazily I strolled down the sidewalk. It was a rare time for me, and I savoured it; usually I would be out here on a mission or investigation. A warm breeze plucked playfully at my chestnut hair.

I my pensive daydreaming, I didn't see where I was going and collided head-on with someone rushing the other way.

I fell on my rear, and the other went tumbling back. I jumped up, regaining my composure quickly, and began to rant at the culprit.

"Ow . . . Hey! Hey, you! Watch where you're going! You . . ."

"Klutz?" finished a familiar voice. "No, that would be Sakaki, but that wouldn't be me. And it was an accident, geez!"

I did a double take. My jaw dropped.

_Walking down the streets of surreal  
Still trying to work out its appeal  
Things that never were have come and passed  
__Such things as reality do not last_

"_Michael!_"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he replied. "And hello to you too, Karasuma."

I shook my head and laughed.

"You seem happy," Michael observed.

"And so do you," I answered. "Finally let you out of the bag?"

"Yeah . . ." He scratched the back of is head in an embarrassed sort of way, and shrugged. "Guess Kosaka trusts me enough. He told me I could go out anytime I like. It's not like I'd leave or anything," he said quickly, as though I would protest. "STN-J's my home now. I love it there."

We walked together in a comfortable silence, savouring the glorious day. Suddenly a watch beeped. Michael jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to bring doughnuts and coffee for Kosaka and Hottari! Gotta go!"

"Bye!" I called after him, waving as he dashed across the street.

He waved without looking and disappeared into the crowd on the other side.


	3. 01 Sakaki

**A Second Chance**

The teardrop plopped silently onto her hand. I held my breath, as though waiting for something to happen.

A minute passed. Then two . . . three . . .

I released my breath at four, but nothing had happened. She hadn't even stirred. Sighing, I flopped back against the chair, tears coursing down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. The room was a private one, and it was dim where I sat, my back facing the window that overlooked the hallway. The nurse who took care of Karasuma would not be back till the next morning. No one was there to see me cry.

_These tears I cry, I cry for you  
You mad me whole and cleared my view  
Your hand I hold, these words I say  
Try to bring you back, to see the day_

"Karasuma."

I was surprised to hear my voice; it was so coarse, so choked. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Karasuma." I whispered hoarsely. "I know . . . I know you can't . . . can't hear me . . . and even . . . even if you could . . . you . . . wouldn't . . . be able . . . to . . . to let me know."

I hesitated, not knowing how to put my intentions to words. Faintly, in the back ground, I could hear the regular _beep . . . beep . . ._ of the pulse machine.

"I . . . I've always . . . thought of you . . . as . . . as a friend . . . But . . . but now . . ." I stopped, tucking my legs close to my chest. Wrapping my arms round them, I buried my face into my knees and shut out the world, drowned in a wave of sobs.


	4. 01 Karasuma

**A Second Chance**

I stood there for a minute or two, staring at the spot where Michael had disappeared. When I snapped out of my daze, I realized I was in front of the park entrance. Impulse drove into the cool embrace of the trees. Strolling leisurely amongst the ancient lords, I breathed in the crisp, fresh air, sighing in calm bliss.

As I neared the park's fountain, I spotted a black-clad couple sitting together at the fountain's edge. One look at the woman's hairstyle told me who they were.

_Enter, into Dream's cool embrace  
Your dormant mind he shall encase  
Telling you neither truth nor lie  
Showing you enough to cry_

"Robin! Amon!" I called, jogging up to them.

Robin looked up in surprise, then smiled.

"Oh, hello, Karasuma," she greeted warmly.

Amon grunted a hello; he didn't seem to have the energy to do much at the moment.

"Hello to you too, Amon," I laughed, echoing what Michael had said earlier. Smiling, I asked, "How have you two been?"

"Very fine, thank you," Robin replied. "Amon's just feeling a bit down today. I'm just here to cheer him up."

"Alright, have fun. And smile for her, Amon!" I said, waving as I walked off. "Bye!"

"Haruto's looking for you," Amon grunted. "I met him as he was going to Harry's."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!" I replied, and set off in the direction of the café.


	5. 02 Sakaki

**A Second Chance**

I waited until the hiccups faded before daring to wipe my face and, with a deep, stuttering breath, look at Karasuma again.

"I don't . . . can't . . .think of you . . . as . . . as a friend . . ." I whispered softly. ". . . not . . . anymore . . ."

The tears came unbidden again, but I continued to talk.

_I'm talking, talking out loud  
My head, am I up in your cloud?  
You're here, yet you're not here with me  
I need to tell you before you are free_

"Karasuma . . . I don't know . . . how you th- . . . think of me . . .but . . . even . . . even if . . . you . . . hate . . . me . . . I . . . I need . . . I need to tell you."


	6. 02 Karasuma

A Second Chance

I slowed as I neared Harry's. What on earth did Sakaki want to tell me? A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Karasuma! Hey, Karasuma! Karasuuuuuuuumaaaaaaa!"

Whipping around, I saw the running figure of Doujima waving at me. She stopped, blonde hair askew, to catch her breath in front of me.

"Hi, Karasuma," she panted between gasps. "Sorry, do you mind? I was just going to take a break from shopping and I saw you running to Harry's, so I thought I'd join you."

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "I don't mind."

We entered the café. At the bar counter, both of us ordered an iced coffee. As we sipped the cool drinks, we chatted amiably. Soon, we ran out of things to talk about, and fell silent, each in our own thoughts.

"Sakaki needs you, you know."

_Funny way how life and love works  
Those who you thought were cool are just jerks  
Yet it is those who are gentle within  
That make you feel almost like kin_

I looked up in surprise. Doujima was staring at me with a gaze I never thought achievable to her.

"What?"

"Sakaki. He really likes you. I think he'll go crazy if anything happened to you."

"D . . . Doujima, are you okay?"

She did nothing, just stared at me with the intensity of a hawk.

"Can't you hear him?" she asked softly, in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hear . . . who? Doujima, I don't understand."

"He's calling to you; can't you hear him?"

"No, I ca----"

I stopped mid-sentence. I could hear . . . was that Sakaki?

"_Karasuma . . . I don't know . . . how you th- . . . think of me . . . but . . . even . . . even if . . . you . . . hate . . . me . . . I . . . I need . . . I need to tell you . . ."_

"Sakaki?" I asked tentatively.

"Wake up, Karasuma," Doujima commanded in a powerful voice, very much unlike her own. "Go to him, Karasuma. Wake up. He needs you. Awake!"

Everything dissolved into darkness, and I felt myself drift up.


	7. 03 Sakaki

**A Second Chance**

My head snapped up when I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. I watched, incredulous, as her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes locked onto mine, and I felt my tears return.

"Karasuma . . . !"

_Eyes meeting for the very last time  
Nothing in my heart means sublime  
But now that you are really here with me  
I can't seem to get the words I want free_

"Sakaki . . ." her voice hushed through the still room, like water over smooth rocks.

"Karasuma, I ----"

"Wanted to tell me something?" she asked, a little amusement in her voice.

"What . . . how . . . ?"

"I heard you," her eyes softened. "What is it, Sakaki?"

"I . . ."

I hesitated. Now that she was actually listening, it was suddenly difficult to get the words past the hard, painful lump in my throat.

"Karasuma . . . I . . . I . . . I l- . . . I love you."


	8. 03 Karasuma

**A Second Chance**

I stared at him, the enormity of his statement stunning me into silence. He turned beet red and looked down at his shoes. He didn't have to lie; he had said it with his heart, and now he was either crying or close to it.

My heart melted, and I felt my gaze soften.

"Sakaki."

He looked up. I smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Sakaki."

I saw him collapse inwardly with relief.

"Sakaki . . . I love you too."

I was washed in a wave of sudden quiet calm. My vision blurred, whether from tears or eternal sleep or both, I didn't know. Sakaki noticed; his eyes reflected his grief.

_Slipping slowly into this sleep  
I realize I've gone too deep  
Yet beside me here is my dear love  
Together we enter afterlife on Cupid's dove_

Something flashed in the dim light. I stared.

"Sakaki, what are you . . . !"

A warm finger placed itself on my lips, shushing me.

"I'm joining you."

For a minute or two, we stared into each other's eyes. Then, slowly, I nodded.

"I understand," I whispered.

"See you in the afterlife," he said softly, and leaned down to caress my lips with his.


	9. Epilogue

**A Second Chance**

Dawn came and passed. A nurse entered the room, her intentions being to wake Sakaki.

Her scream rent the air.

The hunters of STN-J and the doctors were called immediately. When Robin, Michael, Amon, and Doujima arrived, the doctors were trying to calm a shaking, sobbing nurse. Amon walked over.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

One of the doctors explained. The nurse had gone into Karasuma's room to wake Sakaki when she saw that part of the sheets and floor around Sakaki were stained crimson.

The foursome entered the room. Sakaki's body rested partially on the bed, like someone who had been studying and fell asleep over their books. He had one hand around Karasuma's, the other was resting on the bed, blood beginning to dry around the long deep gash across his wrist. Both had the look of one sleeping. Both had an identical smile, peaceful and content, playing softly on their lips, frozen there forever in the cool bittersweet embrace of death.

After checking on them, the doctors concluded that Sakaki had indeed committed suicide, and that both of them had died at the same moment.

The melancholy call of a mourning dove echoed though the hospital grounds.

------------------------------

The hunters silently placed the two minute crystalline jars in their rightful place, then stepped back and watched as the front panel was sealed on.

In a day or so, the smiling pictures of Sakaki and Karasuma would be placed onto the marble slab's surface, along with parting messages. Even after everyone else left, the foursome stayed, reflecting on all they had done with the irrepressible accident-prone Sakaki and the prim but friendly Karasuma.

Finally, Michael could not bear to look at the blank face of stone any longer, and turned away. An exclamation of surprise and awe made everyone follow his gaze.

Two pure white doves sat side-by-side in a nearby sakura tree, wordlessly watching the group. An image flashed; the four hunters caught a glimpse of Karasuma, returned to her former self before the cancer, and Sakaki, the two standing arm-in-arm, smiling in a way they never had a chance to in the material lives. As if it were a signal, the doves burst into joyful song, and, spreading their wings, took flight and disappeared, their voices echoing like the final peal of bells.

_White wings spread open wide_

_I embrace the warming grace I feel inside_

_Flying together to the heavens above_

_I enter afterlife with my dear love_


End file.
